


On Pornography in Fandom

by NeoNeo1212



Category: Multi-Fandom, My Little Pony, Non-Fiction - Fandom, Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, It's not that big of a deal, Porn, Rule 34, Sensitive Topic, content warning, rated for sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoNeo1212/pseuds/NeoNeo1212
Summary: Wherein I talk the inevitable in fandom discussions, as well as present a few arguments.





	On Pornography in Fandom

The internet, it's for porn.

Rule number thirty-four of the internet decrees that if one can imagine it, then, much like how with every action carried out, you end up creating an alternate reality where the opposite action occurs, there exists pornography inspired by the selected material. To both the conservative and liberal parent, pornography is a big deal. However, for the guy like me who understands that everything is not a one-size-fits-all deal, I believe the handwringing could ease up a little. 

To get straight to the point, pornography is something that will be made, and there's nothing anyone can do about it whether you like it or not. You can cry all you want about your vision of the most perfect and ideal fandom is being violated, but it's always been there and always will be unless we want to devolve into Nazism.

Case in point, the following.

Robotboy is an obscure little show that used to air on Cartoon Network. Taking a page from Dexter's Laboratory, even so much as being created by someone who worked on that show, it follows the adventures of ten-year-old Tommy Turnbull and his best friend, a robot. For a time when I was in this show's fandom, I thought that the show mainly around Tommy's mother Debby. Why? Because within the fandom, with just the simplest search, one would find a fandom totally occupied by porn focusing on Debby. You know, extra thick and all that, right? For a time, surely, being as young and impressionable as anyone else, I was taken aback. There were little fanfics being made of, say, Tommy working up the courage to stand up his older brother and father who both bully him daily along with Kurt the school bully. Shoot, there was a time where I once even interpreted Debby has nothing but a whore from Tommy's perspective. The kid has had it rough, trust me.

Dexter's Laboratory, My Life as a Teenage Robot, just to name two out of a bajillion, absolutely nothing was sacred. And, honestly, it's not that big of a deal anymore. It's not about advocacy or condemnation.

Let's talk about the inevitable, Sonic and My Little Pony.

These are two franchises that the internet loves to single out because of their fandoms for reasons that are incredibly bigoted mainly related to the shaming of neurodivergents. I don't know if it's because of selective sensationalism or what, but there's something telling when the internet decides that Sonic and My Little Pony are two fandoms that are in need of quarantine if not outright sterilization the most. Why are these two being discriminated based on a perception of something that actually occurs within every other fandom in existence? It makes no sense.

The problem isn't the porn, it's you.


End file.
